This invention relates to an ampule dispenser for separating series-connected plastic ampules from one another and dispensing them one after another.
Ampule dispensers capable of dispensing a required number of ampules one by one are disclosed in unexamined Japanese utility model publication 5-86873 and examined Japanese utility model publication 6-14753.
Some of these ampule dispensers dispense glass ampules while others dispense plastic ampules.
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, a plastic ampule comprises a body a and tab d having a cap c and integrally connected with the body a through a separation line b. The tab d is separable from the body a by twisting it. By removing the tab d, the top of the body a is opened.
A plurality of such plastic ampules A1 are arranged side by side and series-connected in a strip. Cut-apart lines or thin portions B are provided between the adjacent plastic ampules A1.
In order to dispense ampules in series-connected plastic ampule strips A0 as shown in FIG. 12 from an ampule dispenser, plastic ampules A1 have to be separated from one another along the lines B.
Heretofore, ampules were separated manually, so that such separation of ampules were very troublesome.
An object of this invention is to provide an ampule dispenser which can separate series-connected ampules with a high degree of efficiency.